


Reciprocity

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [207]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Impending Separation, Nude Photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Drabble Request: Person A takes picture of Person B forgetting to turn off the flash 📸
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [207]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 34





	Reciprocity

“Ah, my eyes! Are you trying to blind me?”

Klaus lifted a brow as she pressed the heel of her hands into her eyes. “A bit dramatic, don’t you think, love?” Still, he set his phone aside to pull her hands away from her face. When she whined, he brushed soothing thumbs along her wrists. “Shh,” he urged gently, “let me see.”

Pouting up at him, Caroline watched as he checked her over for no other reason than she wanted to be coddled. “You’re sweet when you want to be,” she accused softly. “Even if you forget to turn off the flash before trying to take dirty pictures of me.”

“You asked me to take them,” he reminded her, a bit dramatic himself with a little huff. 

She shrugged. “You’re the artist, I trust you to capture me at my best.”

His arms banded around her as he tackled her to the bed, naughty lingerie wrinkling as she laughed. “I like to think I’ve captured you perfectly,” he said, lips coasting along her neck.

Digging her fingers into his hair to hold him close, she kissed what skin she could reach. “I wish you didn’t have to go,” she admitted, her voice quiet. “I know it’s only for the summer, but-” She broke off, feeling silly for the tears clogging her throat.

“I wish you could come with me,” he answered, sounding just as affected at the prospect of separating for months. But they’d gone over it from every angle; her internship wouldn’t leave much time for weekend jaunts, and he’d hate to leave her at the family home while he worked out the details of his sudden inheritance from the father he never knew. From what the lawyers said, the process would be complicated and time-intensive, and Caroline certainly had better things to do than to worry about him drowning in paperwork. “Aren’t I lucky, though, that you’re generous enough to send me off with salacious photos?”

“Not if you keep blinding me with the flash,” she warned, pushing Klaus over until she was straddling him. “And don’t think you’re getting off easy here-” She giggled when he pinched her side. “-I’m going to want some reciprocity.”

His eyes shined up at her, and he wondered how he got so, so lucky. “Anything for you, sweetheart.”


End file.
